


The Magic of Marriage

by BorrowedSilence



Series: Tumblr Things [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Actual Tiger Sebastian Moran, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, M/M, Magic Lamp, Out of Character, Prince Jim Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedSilence/pseuds/BorrowedSilence
Summary: Jim has trouble with suitors, so he finds a way to fix it. After all, how can he get rid of other's problems if he can't get rid of his own?





	The Magic of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> For the accidental marriage trope, with a hint of Aladdin thrown in for fun.

Three sharp knocks echoed at his chamber door, waking the prince from his nap.

If this was another suitor Jim was going to carve out someone’s trachea with a spoon.

“Look Jessica, Grace, Griselda, whatever your name was, sorry-not-sorry to disappoint but I’m a busy man. Kingdoms to run, lives to ruin, toys to play with, the usual; I don’t have time to listen to your nonsense.”

“My Lord, it’s Greg Lestrade from the Guard.”

“Sure it is, and I can rip your heart out and share it with Sebastian if you don’t leave me in peace.” At the sound of retreating footsteps the raven-haired man turned to face his companion.

“Why can’t I just marry you instead Sebby?” he patted the tiger’s head idly, “at least you’re useful alive or dead. Unlike that weird guy with the not magical magic lamp.” The offending lamp cast a warm glow over his bedside table, the flame inside dancing in secret mirth. It had been a week since he’d first acquired the thing, and despite his best efforts the lamp refused to respond to any of his requests.

“At this rate, I’d rather marry - what’s his name from court last week, the ice cube, right - Mycroft Holmes,” he mused, “I think Mister Holmes would enjoy a healthy amount of anarchy, and he’s not hard on the eyes. Might have to take a few inches off him though, can’t have my wife being too tall of course. In fact, if it would deter all these suitors, I wish I could be married to Mycroft Holmes.”

There was a muffled thump accompanied by a male groan and the sudden feeling of cool metal encircling his finger.

“That was fast.”

The other man turned to face the course of the comment, only to find himself face to face with the Prince Moriarty. As he was unable to bow, he settled for a slight nod and a small frown.

“My Lord, was there an urgent matter you wished to discuss with me?” The Duke said, watching the interested looking tiger cautiously.

“Back off Sebby, he’s mine! Go find your own wife!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Granted. Don’t let that rug with teeth fool you, I’ll be a much better husband for you than he could ever imagine. SO, are we keeping my name, since I rule the kingdom and all, or am I changing mine to yours, Mycroft?” The splotchy flush on the other man’s face was rather cute, in Jim’s opinion.

“I don’t recall getting married, much less any discussion of such.”

“You’re right, maybe we shouldn’t change them, although Mycroft Holmes-Moriarty does sound exciting.”

“Do I have any influence on this matter?”

Jim paused mid-ramble, gesturing arms coming to rest in his lap. “Unless you have a suggestion for the name of our firstborn, no. No you do not,” he said solemnly. “But I’m more than certain you’ll enjoy it anyways. So, which kingdom should we conquer first?”

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and resigned himself to his fate.

This was going to be a long evening.


End file.
